The Hunters Guardian
by fictionfairytalesfantasy4921
Summary: A world where every mortal has a guardian, Castiel is a new guardian angel and gets assigned one of the most difficult humans, er, hunters. Dean Winchester. Why was Castiel assigned such a difficult task and why does he start to have growing feelings for this hunter of his. Why does Dean begin to feel the same? Destiel fanfic. Does not take place during any specific time period.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: hello and thank you all for viewing! Just a note on me, i will make grammar and punctuation mistakes so i'm sorry for that. i will update as often as i can, i don't like leaving you guys hanging mostly because i don't like being left hanging. All i ask is that you review, enjoy and review! (:

It took Castiel centuries to be qualified as a Guardian. And now here he is, in the year twenty-thirteen, finally being assigned to a human.

"Here you go." Joshua handed Castiel a sealed manila envelope that he took greedily, fully prepared to prove to the archangels that they made a mistake holding him back for so long. "You are dismissed, you went through the training so you know where to go from here."

"Thank you, Joshua." Castiel said and left, now by himself sitting on a park bench.

He opened the envelope and looked through his humans file.

Castiel frowned. He wasn't assigned to just any human, he was assigned to a hunter.

_ A hunter? Why would they start me off with a hunter? I bet it was Raphael, already trying to get me to fail. Hunters are always in danger and require 24/7 protection which ultimately makes it more threatening for the human and Guardian. I'll prove Raphael wrong though, he will be the one looking like a fool, not me._

Castiel continued looking through the file, Dean Winchesters last Guardian was recently killed; about two days ago, cause of death not stated.

He looked at the pictures of his hunter and Castiel found himself breathless from the beauty of the man. He had shocking green eyes and sandy spiked up hair. There was stubble on his chin and up his perfectly square jaw line. Dean was so average looking, Castiel couldn't figure out why he thought he was so beautiful.

He folded up the file and put it in his coat pocket. Castiel is a Guardian, this beautifully average mans Guardian and he shouldn't be thinking of him this way.

Closing his eyes, he did a search in the country to track where Dean is.

The home of Robert "Bobby" Singer in Sioux Falls, South Dakota.

Then he was there, standing outside the front door of the old house. Castiel took in his surroundings before entering, it was night time so it would be difficult to see for anyone that is not an angel. Castiel could see clear as day. There were cars scattered across the huge lot, all of them looked old and broken down with the exception of a Chevy parked nearest to him.

Now he is inside the old house. It's dark and smelt of whiskey.

There were voices coming from the faintly lit room down the hall. Castiel made sure his wings were away and that he will be invisible and unheard to the humans before he trailed down the hall and entered a study.

Books were scattered everywhere, a fire was crackling in the fire place and Castiel found three humans- hunters- nose deep in their own books.

An older man, Bobby, was hunched over the desk, deep in thought. A much younger man, Sam, was sitting the couch by the window, his face hidden by long brown hair. Then there is a middle-aged man, Dean, sitting on the floor in the center of the room looking agitated. For some reason, Castiel found this adorable.

What Castiel didn't expect were the two Guardians watching over their rightful assignment. He didn't give much thought about them being there until that moment, and he surely didn't expect one of them being his close friend.

"Castiel my darling!" Balthazar exclaimed, walking over to Castiel with outstretched arms and giving him a brief hug in greeting. "They finally promoted you. I'm so very glad to hear this."

"Balthazar. It is a true honor to finally be able to guard and protect." Castiel grinned at him.

"They gave you a hunter as your first assignment?" The other Guardian asked in disbelief. "And not just any hunter, Dean Winchester. You must've really pissed those archangels off."

Castiel did not respond and Balthazar sighed. "That is Ezekiel. Guardian of Sam Winchester."

"You read the file didn't you? About who your human is and what happened to his last Guardian?"

"Now now Zeke, Cassy just got here. There is no need to worry him."

"The file didn't give the information." Castiel said.

"Well it wouldn't, would it?"

"That is enough Ezekiel." Balthazar cut in urgently.

"What happened to the last Guardian?" Castiel asked curious and concerned.

Just then another man appeared in the doorway to the kitchen, facing the full room but looking at the humans. Castiel tried to move towards Dean but Balthazar caught his arm.

"He is no threat to them."

"Yet." Ezekiel finished, without even a flinch to move and cover Sam.

"Crowley." Dean spoke intensely.

"Hello boys." The man said in a cheerful Scottish accent. "Chasing your tails again for that demon are we?"

"Who is he?" Castiel asked.

"A demon." Balthazar answered.

"A demon?" Castiels eyes grew wide.

"King of hell to be more specific." Ezekiel chinned in.

"Balthazar how could you let them-" Castiel was cut off by Dean.

"What do you want Crowley?" Dean asked, standing up.

"You know damn well what I want." Crowley said, walking to Bobbys desk where a half bottle of whiskey sat. He took a swig and scrunched his nose together, displeased. "I want the tablet."

"And you know damn well that's not going to happen." Dean spoke mimicking Crowleys prior tone.

"Sure it will. All in good time. I just thought simply asking for it would be easier on you."

"Oh how considerate of you."

"It is really. Lets call it generosity."

Dean took a step closer to Crowley, Castiel tensed up and Balthazar squeezed his arm trying to reassure him. It didn't work.

"You can take your generosity and shove it up your ass." Dean stated sternly. Crowley smirked.

"Oh Dean. You underestimate my abilities." Crowley took a step closer so that he were nose to nose with Dean. Everyone in the room watched anxiously. "You will regret this, Dean."

"I'm counting on it."

Crowley smirked again then nodded his head at Bobby. "Bobby." He turned to Sam. "Moose." He looked at Dean and then snapped his fingers, disappearing.

All three hunters blinked and looked around like they were dazed. Well of course they would be, a man just disappeared right before their eyes. That is not something you easily get use to.

"That went well." Bobby said, sarcastically.

"Someone better explain to me what is going on here." Castiel stated angrily.

"Better than last time." Sam said. "I'm going to check on Kevin and then I'm passing out." Sam stood up and Ezekiel followed his movement. "You want the spare room?" Sam asked looking at Dean.

"Nah. You go ahead and take it."

"Alright, night."

"Goodnight." Bobby and Dean said in unison.

"Farewell until the morning gentlemen." Ezekiel said as he followed Sam out.

A moment of silence.

"Explain." Castiel said to Balthazar.

"Well I'm heading out too. You good down here?"

"Yeah. I'm good Bobby." Dean said sitting on the couch.

"Sweet dreams." Bobby said and walked out.

"I'll explain in the morning, I promise. Goodnight Cassy." Balthazar said and followed Bobby out of the room.

That just left a frustrated Guardian and his beautiful hunter.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry this took so long, I have no excuse. I wish I had waited to post this story until after the mid-season finale because Ezekiel would be named Gadriel... Sigh... I am still recovering from the episode. Anyway, this is not the best but I needed to get out the plot before I can start in with the fun stuff. Review and enjoy!

The only light in the room came from the fire place. Dean had just switched off the lamp and pulled a blanket and pillow out of a cabinet in the hallway.

Castiel watched his every move, as if to study him and learn everything there is to know about the man. But all Castiel learned was the frown lines that were permanently branded into Deans skin on his forehead and between his brows.

Dean laid on his back across the couch and Castiel sat on the floor, leaning against the couch facing away from Dean. He waited until he felt Dean fall asleep before he would allow himself to go into a state of unconsciousness.

Castiel waited and waited. After about an hour or so he turned around and saw Dean was awake and had a wet face. Castiel frowned, Dean is crying. What could Dean be crying for?

"Please don't cry Dean." Castiel pleaded even though he couldn't hear him. He hated seeing his hunter like this, hated it more than he should. He wanted nothing more than to pull him close and tell him it will be alright.

_ Stop it Castiel. You cannot be thinking of him that way. _He thought to himself.

Another tear ran down Deans face and Castiel couldn't help himself. He reached his hand out and touched two fingers to Deans forehead. Instantly, Deans features relaxed and his eyes closed, signaling that Dean is now asleep.

Castiel sighed in a small amount of relief but also in a big amount of disappointment over himself for getting so caught up in a human.

Castiel awoke to a loud _clank_ and an aggravated "son of a bitch." Castiel frowned and turned to see Dean was not on the couch, and the sun was rising. He got up and went to the source of the noise.

Dean was in the kitchen trying to cook something on the stove.

"What is going on down here?" Ezekiel asked as he and Sam walked in. Sam looking rather messy with his shaggy hair. Ezekiel looked refreshed as Castiel was sure he himself did after a long nights rest.

"I believe Dean is trying to cook." Castiel answered him.

"Dean. What are you doing?" Sam asked, squinting in the light.

"Not cooking." He answered, cutting off the stove.

"Good morning! Good morning! Good morning!" Balthazar sang as he and Bobby entered the study behind Castiel. "It is such a beautiful day out today."

"Are you idjits trying to cook in my kitchen again? I told you not to do that, especially after what happened last time." Bobby announced.

"It was a small fire, its not like we burned the house down." Dean said.

"We?" Sam looked at him questioningly.

"Doesn't matter who did it. I don't want it happening again. Go get ready, were going to breakfast." Bobby said with frustration.

The six of them went out to breakfast at a diner down the street. The hunters sat at a booth while the three angels sat at a table right next to them.

"Explain what is going on." Castiel demanded of the other angels.

Balthazar sighed. "The hunters have a tablet, a demon tablet."

"Demon tablet? So it does exist."

"Yes. And Crowley wants it." Ezekiel said.

"For what purpose?"

"It's a demon tablet, he is the King of Hell, why wouldn't he want it?" Ezekiel stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"The boys have found a way to close the gates of hell and Crowley is scared." Balthazar said quickly after.

"Why don't you just kill him?"

"Because he is no threat to them. You know we cannot kill what is no threat to our human." Balthazar reminded him.

Castiel was quiet for a moment, trying to piece things together. "Crowley doesn't know where they hid it which is why he is no threat to them. He cant kill them because then he wont ever have the tablet."

"Right on point, Castiel." Balthazar praised.

"You said he is the King of Hell? Why cant he track it? Is it warded?"

"Yes." The two angels said in unison.

"Who is Kevin?" Castiel asked remembering Sam mentioning him last night.

"The Prophet of our Lord."

Castiel suddenly remembered what he learned about Prophets and their abilities to translate ancient inscriptions. "Kevin has the tablet doesn't he?"

The angels hesitated but Balthazar answered, "Yes."

Castiel looked over to the hunters. The three of them laughed a cheerful laughter, Dean must've said something funny. When Castiels gaze fell onto his hunter, he wondered how someone could go from a tearful night to a joyous day.

Strong emotions, like the ones humans have, are foreign to angels. Although Castiel knows feelings can be built up if the bond is strong enough, like his relationship with Balthazar. They have been friends for centuries and if something ever happened to Balthazar, Castiel would be hurt.

Though Castiel is different from the other angels, he wants to know about the human emotions. He wants to experience them and understand why someone can go from crying to laughing in an instant.

"Ezekiel," Castiel began. "What happened to Deans previous Guardian?"

Balthazar gave Ezekiel a hesitant look. "He needs to know." Ezekiel stated.

Castiel frowned and looked at the two angels. "Dean got his last Guardian killed by his reckless behavior."

"That is typically what happens when Guardians are killed." Castiel stated, confused about why this is such a large matter.

"Castiel every human and every hunter, on average, have one Guardian per decade."

"So Dean has had on average three." Castiel confirmed.

"That's on average." Ezekiel said.

"Cassy," Balthazar was trying to be as gentle as possible. "Dean has gone through thirty Guardians, give or take a few. Some of them were pulled out because of serious injury, others were killed trying to protect him."

Castiel stared at the table top, then he turned and looked at Dean. How could one man go through so much danger?

"Dean Winchester, is the number one hunter who is most difficult to protect." Balthazar continued. "Even with the best angels. Remember Michael?"

"Of course." Castiel turned and looked at him, not liking where this was heading.

"Michael was the previous Guardian, Cassy." Balthazar said slowly.

Castiel frowned. Michael was a good solider and a trusted angel. Not just any angel, an archangel. It dawned on Castiel that he was Guarding a hunter who had archangels protecting him, and even they couldn't protect him.

All Castiel could think was that this beautiful man was the beginning of his tragic downfall.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry this took so long, that is unlike me. Here is the third chapter, I promise more fun and action in upcoming chapters. Review and enjoy!

Castiel has had many ideas in the past, most of them have turned out deadly. But this time, he felt there was no other choice. His life, as well as Deans, depended on it.

He was contemplating this idea on their way back from breakfast. It is really a simple task, though even something as small as this could cause a great amount of distress to the archangels.

Once they arrived back at Bobbys, Sam and Ezekiel departed downstairs to check on Kevin. Castiel felt this was the best time to mention his thoughts to Balthazar.

"I have a plan." Castiel said urgently.

"A plan? We all know how those have gone." Balthazar commented jokingly, although Castiel knew there were truth to his words.

"If Dean is aware of Guardian Angels then maybe he would be more considerate of his reckless behavior." He said quickly before he could change his mind. Balthazar is loyal, so Castiel wasn't worried about him turning himself over to the archangels. But he was worried that Balthazar would shoot his idea down.

"Castiel are you suggesting we reveal ourselves to them?" Balthazar asked, crossing his arms in astonishment.

"No," Castiel sighed, although that did cross his mind. He wouldn't mind terribly if Dean knew what he looked like. Maybe Dean would feel the same way he does? _No, stop Castiel. Why on earth would someone like _that_ be interested in someone like _you? "I am saying that if Dean knew that more than just his life is in jeopardy then he would be more cautious."

"And how do you propose we handle this? It is against the code to interact with the humans unless they are in danger."

Castiel grinned mischievously. He was glad his friend is willing to listen.

"Who's to say a book cant fall off a shelf by accident?" Castiel asked curiously.

He held his hand in front of the large book case and found the right book using his mind, with the flick of his hand the book fell off the shelf, Bobby and Dean stared in surprise and wonder.

"And a gust of wind from the open window blows the pages." Balthazar said with a smirk. He waved his hand and the book flew open and the pages turned wildly to a page half way through the book. Balthazar couldn't believe he was involving himself in his friends plan, surely this will end badly but it beats leaving Castiel on death row.

Bobby and Dean stared at the book and waited to see if something more would happen, then Dean got up and picked the book up.

"Strange." He said to Bobby after he examined it a bit.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Angels?" He said with a frown and question in his voice.

"Coincidence?"

"Bobby, you know there are no such thing as coincidences." Dean said with a sigh and sat down with the open book. "Why would a demon want us to look into angels?"

"Who says it was a demon?" Bobby asked, trying to think outside of the box. Although he did have a secret faith that angels and God did exist. He wanted nothing more than to believe that the book wasn't a demons doing.

Dean looked at him, disbelieving. "Oh come on, don't tell me you actually believe in this crap."

Bobbys heart sank, that is why his faith is kept a secret. Other hunters would find him insane and look at him the way Dean is now. Like he is crazy.

"What crap?" Sam asked walking in, Ezekiel by his side.

"Angels." Dean said to Sam. Ezekiel immediately turned and stared at Balthazar and Castiel, both of whom shrugged it off.

"Of course I do." Sam said nonchalantly. "You don't?"

Bobby raised his eyebrows. Sam a believer? If only Bobby had enough will to say it out loud.

Dean hesitated. "No way man." He shook his head, looking down at the book. Sam sat next to him on the loveseat. "This book flew off the shelf and turned itself to this page." He handed it to Sam who examined the page intently.

"The window is not even open. Surely you two could've been more subtle than that?" Ezekiel said disbelieving.

"It is our best hope for Cassy, Zeke. If Dean knows, then he will be more careful with himself."

"Or more idiotic." Ezekiel scoffed. _What a ridiculous idea._ He thought to himself. _If Dean thinks he is being protected then it will make him make more stupid decisions resulting in Castiels death much sooner than normal. Along with the other Guardians after him. _

"It's a risk I'm willing to take." Castiel said sternly. "It is too late for the angels before me but what about the angels that will come after me?" Castiel didn't think about it this way until it came out of his mouth. He realized by doing this he could be saving other angels as well, even if he may not be able to save himself.

Ezekiel was not going to argue. He is not going to let himself get involved in this anymore than he currently is, the last thing he wanted was to get in trouble with the higher powers.

At this point, Castiel would do anything for Dean and he didn't know why. Perhaps it is a Guardian thing.

No. That is not a Guardian thing. Guardians chests are not suppose to constrict when they see their mortal crying. Their midsections are not meant to drop at just the thought of their mortals death.

"Guardian angels." Sam said. "It says that every mortal is assigned a Guardian."

"Bobby, where the hell did you get this-" Dean paused to take back the book from Sam and look at the cover. "Bible." Dean sighed in defeat. Sam snatched back the Bible and continued reading. "Don't tell me you actually believe that." He said to Sam.

"Dean, think about it." Bobby said coming to Sams, and the angels, defense. "How else do you think you got out of the situations you did alive?"

"Come on, Bobby." Dean pleaded in exasperated desperation.

"I'm just saying we should consider the possibility." Bobby said quickly.

The room went silent. Dean couldn't believe what he was hearing. Angels? Which means there is a Heaven and a God? Then where the hell has God and the angels been when innocent people are getting murdered, raped, and beaten to death? Where are they when there is so much poverty and less prosperity?

Dean didn't buy it. But Sam and Bobby did, and Dean trusted them with his life. Which is why he is some what willing to listen to what they have to say about this.

Dean let out a harsh sigh. "What does it say, Sammy?"

"That's about it. Just that each person is assigned a Guardian. If that guardian happens to die then a new Guardian takes his or her place."

"Okay. Great. How is this relevant to what we are doing?" Dean asked irritably.

Sam thought a moment. "It isn't. I guess it's just something to keep in mind." He said finally, closing the Bible.

Castiel pursed his lips. He supposed he wont know if this plan will work until he and Dean are out there fighting their way through demons. Now all he can do it wait.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Next chapter! Please tell me how you like the story so far and tell me what you would like to see happen next. The story has had me kind of stuck, so the sooner I know what you all want to see the sooner I can post the next chapter. Review away (:

Little did Castiel know that he would not have to wait long. Bobby found a lead as to where the demon could be and Dean and Sam were half way out the door before Castiel could realize Bobby stayed behind; which means Balthazar stayed behind.

Castiel and Ezekiel sat in the back seat of the Impala while Dean drove the four of them far south in Illinois.

The drive took a full day and half a night. That gave Castiel plenty of time to worry about how to protect Dean as well as himself.

_ How will I do this? Dean is reckless, I will be killed the moment I step foot in battle with him. I don't think I can do this. Maybe the other angels were right, I'm not ready for this. Raphael did this just to get me killed and maybe he is right to do so. Why would he try to humiliate me when he can just kill me and make it look like an accident?_

The boys stayed at a motel the remainder of the night and slept all day to rest before they hit the warehouse at sunset.

Ezekiel sat on a chair across the room and looked through a magazine. Castiel sat on the other side of Deans bed and watched over him as he slept.

Castiel noted that Dean did not cry himself to sleep this time. He simply laid on his back and stared at the ceiling with wide awake eyes until finally he turned to his side, facing Castiel and his back to Sam and Ezekiel. He stared at the wall across Castiels lap.

Castiel stared at him. Though Dean looks wide awake, the worry lines on his skin and bags under his eyes say otherwise.

"I'll be back." Ezekiel said abruptly and stood.

"Where-" Castiel started but Ezekiel was gone before he could finish his question.

Castiel sighed and looked at a sound asleep Sam, soft snores escaped his mouth. Castiel didn't think Sam would need his Guardian anytime soon.

Dean still stared at the wall, a blank expression on his face. Absentmindedly, Castiel reached out and brushed his fingers across Deans cheek. He wanted so desperately for Dean to relax and just sleep peacefully. He supposed he could do as he did the night before and force him asleep, but he cant always do that for him. He wants Dean to be able to sleep on his own, to be happy on his own. It doesn't take rocket science for anyone, including Castiel, to realize Dean is far from it.

When Castiel pulled his hand away, Deans expression changed. His blank, trance-like face formed into a confused frown. Dean pulled his hand out from under the sheets and brushed them over where Castiels fingers had touched.

_ Uh-oh. _Castiel thought. _I didn't mean for him to feel that. Wait. How _did_ he feel that?_

Dean slowly and hesitantly sat up. Instead of staring at one place, Deans eyes roamed the wall and then the bed and finally rested on Castiel whose eyes are wide with concern. _Can he see me?_

Dean reached his hand out to Castiel. It went through Castiels torso and Dean was frowning again, this time with disappointment.

He pulled his hand back into his lap. "God, I'm going crazy." He whispered and rubbed his hands over his face.

_ No, no you're not. _Castiel thought desperately.

Dean shook his head and laid back down, this time his back was to Castiel and this time, Dean fell asleep.

Ezekiel was back when the boys were awake and preparing to leave for the hunt.

"Where were you?" Castiel asked him.

"Out." Was his only answer.

It was getting late and there were hardly anyone on the roads. Castiel thought that was strange but Sam and Dean didn't say anything about it.

Their location was just outside of the small town, Dean pulled in and cut his lights. He didn't want the demons to know they were there.

They parked on the side of the building that didn't have any windows. Both boys got out and the two Guardians followed.

"You take the south side, I'll take the north." Dean said to Sam as they loaded their guns. Castiel stared in amazement at the open trunk of the Impala. It was filled with every weapon imaginable to take out a demon. Castiel would go as far as saying he is impressed.

"Alright." Sam said, about to leave. "Be careful."

"You too." Dean said and Sam walked off.

"Best of luck my brother." Ezekiel said to Castiel before he followed Sam heading south.

"Luck." Castiel scoffed to himself. "Please be careful Dean." Castiel pleaded to the man who cannot hear him.

Dean shut the trunk and headed north, Castiel right by his side.

It was just then that Castiel realized something frightening. If humans can't feel their Guardians, then how can they be killed by simple day-to-day activities? How could all of Deans Guardians get killed when it takes special weapons to kill angels? Was there something the other angels and Guardians weren't telling Castiel? How could he not have thought of this before?

But, as Castiel found out a few hours ago, Guardians can turn on and off their sense of human touch. So that could explain why angels are killed in freak accidents. By pushing their human out of the way of a car and taking the impact before they could turn themselves invulnerable again.

That doesn't make sense. Angles are killed with special weapons. So how are the Guardians getting killed in the first place? Unless… Unless there is an extent to that. Guardians can be killed by anything but regular angels and archangels are killed by specific weapons.

That does not explain how demons kill them though. Demons can't see them, right? Not unless the Guardian wants them too.

It was all too much for Castiel to wonder about in such a short amount of time.

Dean was walking in a side door and Castiel ran in front of him first to look around. All clear for now.

The two followed the dark pathway to a intersection of two long hallways. Castiel was far enough ahead of Dean to look down the hallways to check if they were clear before Dean reached them. Left, clear. Right, demon was walking straight towards them.

Immediately, Castiel put his arm straight out behind him and Dean ran into it, coming to a stop. Dean was frozen in place, his shot gun still raised. He stared blankly in front of him, trying to focus on something that is not visible to his eyes.

Castiel saw the demon was getting closer, what is he suppose to do? He looked around. Behind Dean there was a small indent in the wall that could fit a person. The demon was close enough that Castiel was counting how many feet were in between them.

Twenty.

Fifteen.

Ten.

Castiel pushed Dean into the shadows of the wall and covered his mouth that let out a muffled gasp.

The demon ran and looked down the hallway Dean and Castiel were standing in. Castiel was exposed but invisible. Dean was staring at the demon and slowly but surely began to comprehend what was happening.

Dean has a Guardian angel.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: First post of the new year! Hope your holidays went well! Here is chapter 5, I enjoyed writing this one and I hope you like it. Review and enjoy!

Once the demon was out of sight, Castiel slowly released Dean who was still staring into nothing. Castiel shut his eyes, he will do what he has to to keep them both safe but how far is too far? Did he cross the line? Castiel re-opened his eyes to see Dean still staring at him.

Once again, Dean reached out to grasp Castiel who had about a second to decide if Dean should be able to feel him or not.

The split second decision led to Dean grasping at air with a angered expression on his face.

"Son of a bitch." He whispered. _Why can't I touch you on my terms? _He asked himself. Dean walked down the hallway towards where the demon once was, giving up on the angel who wont let himself be felt or seen.

Castiel let out a deep sigh and caught up with Dean who took the hallway on the right.

They found closed doors lining the left and right walls. Dean didn't check any of them, he continued walking with his gun ready to fire and Castiel wasn't sure what Dean is thinking. Sure he is new to this, but they are hunting a demon right? Shouldn't they be _looking_ for it?  
Castiels thoughts were answered when Dean came to a door that was ajar on their left. Dean quickly lined his back to the wall and slowly edged himself closer to the room.

That's when the voices began to echo in both their ears.

"Then lets kill him." Someone said angrily and eagerly.

"No. The other Winchester will be here shortly, we need this one as leverage." Came a much calmer, yet terrifying, voice.

Castiel could practically feel Dean begin to panic and he knew what he was thinking.

They have Sam.

Dean burst through the door so fast that Castiel didn't notice until he was halfway though the threshold. This is obviously a trap but Dean didn't care. He would do anything for his brother, including get himself killed.

Inside there were demons, lots of them. Sam sat tied to a chair in the center of the room. He looked passed out, blood dripped from his head. The two demons that were talking stood in front of him, staring at Dean with grins across their ugly faces. To Dean they looked like regular humans but Castiel could see right through the mask.

The room was large with many doors, two demons stationed at each door. Castiel tried to count how many hell creatures total: about fourteen including the ones at the center.

Castiel noticed with a shutter that there weren't any stationed at the door him and Dean came through. _This is definitely a trap._ He thought.

_ Where the hell is Ezekiel?_ Castiel began to panic. There is no way he could get Sam and Dean and himself out of here alive without more help. They are out numbered. Even with Ezekiel, it would be impossible.

"What did you do to him?" Dean asked angrily as he approached the demons, gun still raised. Castiel stood close by his side.

"Oh, he will be fine." The demon smirked. "For now."

"You son of a bitch." Dean said shakily. "Let him go."

"I'm afraid I cannot do that Dean."

"Who are you?" Dean and Castiel stopped a few feet away from the leading demon, his sidekick stood next to Sam holding a knife.

"My name, is Alistair. And Dean," He walked up to Dean, the barrel of the gun was pressed to his chest. "We are going to have so much fun together." He laughed manically.

Dean shot him and Alistair stumbled backwards. Castiel and Dean stood with wide eyes as the bullets took no effect.

Alistair laughed again, much more lively. "It is going to take much more than that to hurt me."

Dean stared in confusion and worry.

Alistair turned his attention to the demons guarding the nearest door. "Tie him up." He demanded.

Castiel didn't know what to do except run. He took Deans arm and pulled him towards the unguarded door. Dean stopped halfway and pulled his arm out of Castiels grip.

"Not without my brother." Dean said to the air in front of him. Castiel looked back at Sam and then looked at the demons running after them.

"I'll get him, you go." Castiel said and Dean heard him.

"Who are you?" Dean whispered, his eyes shining with wonder and amazement despite the situation.

"Go." Castiel demanded. "Now." He pushed Dean towards the door and he unwillingly went out. Dean trusted this invisible person more than he should. He ran down the hallway he came in.

"Find him!" Alistair yelled. All the demons started leaving their posts to go and find Dean. _You better know what you are doing, Castiel. He better be safe. _Castiel scolded himself.

And then there were four.

* * *

Dean kept running. Shooting the demons that came every so often which wasn't the best idea considering that gave away his location. Eventually he ran out of ammo and had to use the knife that kills all demons. _Why hadn't I used this on Alistair? _He questioned.

Dean made it outside but was followed by several more demons. He cant take on so many at once with just one knife and some holy water. The best he can do is run and hide.

Then he remembered the devils trap Sam had made by the door Sam originally entered from. Dean ran south.

* * *

Castiel looked at the demons in front of him. Surely he can take on two little demons, they can't see him. What is the worst that can happen?

"I know you're there." Alistair stated, speaking into the air. "I can sense your presence, Guardian." He spat.

Alistair closed his eyes and held up his arm, palm out. Suddenly, Castiel felt something tighten around his neck and he couldn't breathe. He threw his hands to his neck and felt nothing was there. His feet were lifting off the ground and he was being dangled from his neck.

"Ah, yes. There you are Guardian."

Castiel started being pulled closer and closer towards the demon. Alistair was staring at him, not through him like Dean does, but _at_ him. Castiel was visible.

"Time to finish you off." He said once Castiel was hovering in front of him. His face was a mess of purple and red and Castiels eyes were growing heavy and his lungs burned desperately for air.

_ This is it. _He thought.

Then something strange happened. Castiel watched as Sam stood up, breaking free of his binds and kill the demon standing over him. When Sam turned around, his eyes were glowing blue.

The last thing Castiel saw before he passed out was Sam walking towards him with his new angelic eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Okay, shorter chapter but i'll make it up to you! Review and enjoy!

Sam carried Castiel out of the warehouse. Alistair had fled once he realized he was no match for the glowing eyed man. Walking the hallway Sam found many dead bodies and stumbled across Deans shot gun.

_ I hope, for Castiels sake, that Dean is still alive. _He thought.

They reached the car and Sam laid Castiel down across the back seat. He shut the door and went in search for Dean.

He found him at the south entrance. Rather, he found demons caught in a devils trap at the south entrance. He assumed Dean was on the other side of the trap, inside the warehouse.

Sam turned around and saw Dean approach him with a smirk on his face.

"I did good, huh?" He commented.

Sam stared at him.

"Look at you." Dean gave a ghost of a smile. He remembered an "angel" told him he would save Sam and the angel did just that. Though he couldn't help but wonder where this "angel" is now. "You look great. Considering."

"We should be going now." Sam said formally and began walking towards the car with a square in his shoulders showing off his perfect, yet abnormal, posture.

Dean frowned, noticing Sams odd behavior. "Sam?"

Sam stopped walking and turned to face Dean. "My name is not Sam."

Dean stared at him, waiting for him to continue. He didn't but Dean understood.

"You're an angel?" He questioned.

The angel did not respond, he turned and continued walking towards the car.

"Wait. Are you the one who spoke to me earlier? Are you the one who saved my brother? Would you stop walking." Dean stopped the angel by putting himself in front of him. "Where is my brother now?"

The angel stared at him and with a flash of glowing blue eyes, Sams shoulders slumped and a deep breath was taken from the hunter. He looked around like he was lost or confused then his eyes focused on Dean.

"Dean?" Sam asked and Dean knew he had his brother back.

"Hey there Sammy. How are you feeling?" Dean smiled weakly.

"Fine I guess, all things considered." He said with a shrug.

Dean couldn't help but stare at him with fear and curiosity. He didn't get the answers that he wanted and needed, except for the fact that Guardian angels do exist and that his brother is alright.

"What happened?" Sam asked him.

Dean frowned. "You don't remember?"

Sam looked away to think about this. "I remember walking inside and getting ambushed by demons then I blacked out. Next thing I know, I'm standing here."

"What-" Dean stopped himself. The last thing he needed was to scare the crap out of his brother by looking surprised and concerned that _that_ is all he remembers. "You hit your head, I wouldn't be surprised that you don't remember anything." He said smoothly.

"How did I get here?" Sam questioned, looking around him. If he was knocked out, how would he wake up on two legs?

"Lets exorcise these demons and head back." Dean said abruptly, ignoring Sams question completely.

Sam frowned but followed Dean over to the circle of demons anyway and made a silent promise to bring it up later.

* * *

Castiel woke up and his throat felt tight. He rubbed his throat and took deep breaths that felt raspy coming in and out.

He looked around him and saw that he is in a car. Deans car. Castiel sat up quickly and started to remember everything that happened leading up to almost dying in the hands of Alistair.

_ Dean. _Castiel thought. _I have to find Dean. _

Castiel was out of the car and looking around him in a panic. _Please be okay. Please be alright._

He started walking to the nearest door when he heard Sams voice. "-back to Bobbys."

"I'm not driving a night shift, Sammy." Dean said in response.

Castiels heart lifted along with the massive weight on his shoulders. _Dean is alright. Dean is alive. I haven't failed. Dean is alive because of me._

Both boys approached the car and Castiel came up directly next to Dean to examine him. He has cuts and ripped clothing but he will survive.

"I'm so happy you're alright." Castiel said aloud. Dean jumped and stopped unloading his gun and looked next to him at Castiel. Well, through Castiel.

_ I need to stop doing that. _Castiel thought. He always knew how to control being seen and heard but now being heard is becoming involuntary when it comes to Dean.

"Dean. What is it?" Sam asked him with concerned eyes.

Dean frowned in irritation. He was sick of not knowing who this invisible creature is and was tired of trying. This thing saved him and his brother and he didn't know how to thank him properly. Dean just wanted to see the thing or have it go away completely, but the thought of it leaving made Deans heart tug in an unfamiliar way. Dean didn't like the foreign feeling.

"It's nothing." Dean answered bitterly and went back to his previous work with a cold, hard look on his face.

Castiel sighed. He made Dean look like that and he didn't know what to do to make it better.

Suddenly, Castiel thought of Ezekiel and his lack of presence. Surely Ezekiel would've gotten mad at Castiel for letting himself be heard by Dean, so why hadn't he?

Because he isn't there.

That started bringing up the question of how Castiel is alive and ended up in Deans car and how Sam got out alive.

_ It has something to do with that blue glow._

Castiel looked at Sam in wonder. How had he done that? Did Ezekiel give him some kind of power? Is that even possible?

Castiel has so many questions and he didn't know how to answer them. When they arrive back at Bobbys, he is sure as hell going to talk to Balthazar about this.


End file.
